


Love After Battle

by PamDemonx_01



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, hobbit/lotr - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamDemonx_01/pseuds/PamDemonx_01
Summary: You fought in the battle to raclaim Erabor. An elf raised by Gandalf and the niece of Elrond. Thorin, Fili and Kili survived the battle and you ended up helping them rebuild Erabor, helping with communication between Elves and Dwarves.You had feelings for a certain Elven prince, Legolas. Not expecting to ever see him again after the battle





	Love After Battle

It had been years since the Battle of Five Armies. Dale was rebuilt and Erabor as well. You missed the Dwarves that you had become friends with, even though you always followed your father’s orders. You were short for an Elf but yet just as graceful as any of the others. The man who you called father had told you to stay with the Company and that was what you did, you stayed. You were forced to watch so many people die in the battle, most of which were Elves who you had known thanks to your father.  
You were currently on horseback and on your way back to Rivendell, just like your father asked. You had become known as the Elf raised by Gandalf the Gray, which you didn’t mind because no one ever truly messed with you knowing that your father was always close by in one way or another. You had just spent the last 3 years in Erabor helping Thorin keep his temper when it came to some of the Elves who were there. Some were surprised that no one took notice that you were an Elf while making way to Erabor to reclaim it, not even the Elven prince of Mirkwood.  
Yes he was tall and a very skilled archer but there was something about him that you couldn’t quite shake. Which was odd because you had Fili and Kili try to fight any male who tried to make a pass at you, which at one time was each other to your own amusement. Legolas didn’t like the Dwarves much but you knew that with time he would grow to understand them, at least you had hoped.  
Before you left for Rivendell, you had met a Dwarven lad named Gimli and you knew then that you were going to be great friends when he got older. Gimli was just as headstrong as his father, if not more. As you began to travel to Rivendell, you had ran into a group of other Elves that had been traveling. One of them had tried to tell you that traveling alone was dangerous.  
“Would you like to see if I can defend myself if needed?” You told the blonde male elf, who was beautiful but nothing like the Elven prince that you had felt something for. You watched from your steed as the male elf slid off of his horse. Once he was standing on the ground, you slid off your horse with one fluid motion. The dark green cloak slipping open some to reveal your darker green almost black dress that Thorin insisted you take. The look on the elf’s face was of pure fear, knowing just who you were by the fabric of your dress. Knowing that the fabric is of Dwarven make and was only found from the Lonely Mountain. “Why do you look so terrified?” You pulled out your sword and aimed the tip to the elf. “I thought you wanted to see if I can defend myself.”  
“I…I, um, don’t think that will be necessary.”  
“I take it, you have heard of the tales that they spread of me. Of who my ada is and the fact that I fought in the Battle not long ago. You think I can’t defend myself by just looking at me. Draw your blade and let me show you I can.”  
The elf didn’t reply, he quickly got back up on his horse and took off with the rest of his group. You stood there and laughed before sheathing your blade and hopping back up on your horse. You were still some time from Rivendell, even on horseback it was taking quite a bit of time.  
You had made a stop in Mirkwood, Thranduil had told you after the battle that you were always welcome in his kingdom. He must have seen the look you gave Legolas when you saw him leave the Lonely Mountain but what you didn’t know was that Legolas saw how well you fought and just how graceful you were while fighting. He loved the way that you were able to use any weapon that you were able to get your hands on. When he first laid eyes on you, you were surrounded by bodies of Orcs. Your face smudged with orc blood and sweat as your chest rapidly heaved, preparing yourself for the next wave of Orcs to attack you. Thranduil had tried to convince you that Legolas had in fact taken notice of you but you being the stubborn elf you were, you didn’t believe him for at the time his heart belonged to another or so you thought.  
You approached Rivendell as the sun began to set, making its beauty truly shine. As you entered Rivendell, you were met by some of Lord Elronds guards followed by the lord himself. You slid off your horse with a smile as Elrond smile only grew.  
“Hello there my child.” Elrond looked at you with a smile and a calm voice.  
“Hello my dear uncle. Nae saian luume’(it has been too long).” You walked up to him with open arms.  
“It truly has, Malia ten’ vasa (care for some food)? He releases you as he looks down at you.  
“No thank you, uncle. I would like to relax after my journey from Erebor.” You stepped back towards your horse.  
“Of course child. Your room is the way you left the last time you were here.” You smiled at him just before you started to lead your horse towards the stables.  
“Diola lle, amin heru (thank you, my lord).” You managed to say before being too far from him where you would have to yell. You know he nodded his head then shook it with a smile on his face. He was glad that you were in Rivendell and safe.  
After leaving your horse in the stables, you gathered your things and began to make your way to your room. Those elves that were not in their homes turned to walk in as soon as they saw you come near. No one dared to talk bad about you since you were in fact Lord Elronds niece and no one ever dared to start an argument, especially now after everyone knows that you fought in the battle to reclaim Erebor. Soon, you knew, the people of Rivendell would be speaking of your return.  
You made it to your room, barely, and even barely getting the door open without dropping any of your belongings. You kicked the door shut firmly before depositing your belongings on one of the tables in your living area, making sure nothing broke or shattered. It would be very disheartening to see any of the vials that Thorin, Fili or Kili had given you before you left Erebor. You straightened everything and contemplated on which of the bath oils you were going to use. You looked at the three vials that each of the Dwarves had given you, each one had something that they knew would remind you of them. The vial from Kili had a small arrows head hanging from it, Fili’s was one of the Dwarven beads that he once had in his hair from the quest, and Thorin’s was something you weren’t really expecting; his was donned with a tiny hammer and from the looks of it a small piece of gold shaped in the form of a writing quill. This was not all too surprising since Thorin had a tendency of always out doing his nephews.  
You picked up each vial and opened each one to take in the scents of each before closing it. One was of lavender scent, one was of fresh grass and one smelt of rich wine; well come to find out the one that smelt like wine was in fact a vial of wine. You loved the wine that was found in Erebor and Thorin must have known it seeing as the little hammer was on that one. Amongst your other things, you barely noticed another vial with a deep green leaf made of gems and silver. You picked it up and noticed a piece of parchment fell from it.  
~(Y/n)

May your journey to Rivendell be safe. Remember that Mirkwood will always welcome you with open arms if you ever choose to return.  
-Thranduil  
You read the parchment a couple times, trying to see the underlining meaning behind it but there was none. You opened the vial which had indeed held a scented bath oil. The oil smelt sweet like strawberries and calming like a lazy afternoon just before sunset. You were quite surprised that the Elven king had managed to have one of his servants slip this into your bag but then again it wasn’t.  
You were pulled away from your thoughts by a knock at you chambers door. You sat the vial and the parchment down on the table before making your way to the door. Taking a deep breath, you opened it only to see your cousin Arwen with a smile played upon her lips. As soon as the door opened wide enough, she pulled you into a hug that seemed almost too strong coming from her.  
“lle nae quante yassen dela manka amin il- entule (you were filled with worry if I not returned).” You managed to get out as she gave you one tight squeeze before releasing you.  
“Amin caela (I have). You are my family, I always worry.” She smiled again at you. Arwen looked over you at the table and saw your things laying there. “Did I disturb you in any way?”  
“I was just trying to figure which bath oil I was going to use tonight to relax.” Arwen walked past you into the room and saw the vials of bath oils you had been given. She didn’t even notice the charms on them from the dwarves and Thranduil. Setting them all back now, she turned to you.  
“Mani er (Which one)?” She looks at you as you stand there watching her.  
“I haven’t chosen one yet. I was going to see what other oils I have in the wash room.” Walking back to the table. “From what I remember, I should have a strawberry and fresh cream scented oil. Unless my dearest cousin decided to come in and borrow it while I was away.” You smirked at her which made her smile grow.  
“Ada told me of your return and I made sure there is a new vial in there for you.” She gave you a quick hug and noticed that your mind was already thinking of how relaxing a hot bath would feel. “I’ll leave you to relax now, (Y/n).” She nods her head before walking to the door.  
“Tenna’ tul’re (until tomorrow), Arwen.” You spoke before turning to your wash room, stripping yourself of your of your Dwarven make dress. You made quick work of washing your body and hair before slipping into the hot water of your spacious tub, that you had your bath oil in it. You could hear movement in the other room and thought nothing of it. Arwen had a habit of telling the maidens that you were now bathing and they would come in and take the clothes that you had worn that day or for you the past couple days.  
You laid in the hot water for what felt like years, it was nice. Knowing that you didn’t have to get up early in the morning because Thorin was going to need your help dealing with the Elves that had come to make a deal with Erebor and the King under the Mountain. The thought alone made you relax and sink even further into the water. Your whole body from the neck down was completely submerged. You had let your mind wonder and it happened to settle on a certain blonde elf that had caught your eye a few years ago. The way his body moved while fighting sent a wave of fire coursing through your veins. Just thinking of the blonde prince of Mirkwood set your senses on fire with want and the need to want to touch him.  
Legolas was always graceful and you had wondered just how graceful he is or even if he would be rough. To you, he looked like he could be both rough yet gently. The way his body moved you had thoughts of him, despite not seeing him since the Battle. As more thoughts of the blonde elf filled your mind you let your hand slide down your body and settle between your legs. That all came to a halt when you heard a noise coming from the other side of the door where you knew no one should be.  
You carefully climb out of the rub and grabbed a robe that was laid out just like you always had it for your baths, before making your way back into your room. What you had found in there was not what you had expected to find. You loosely tied your robe shut before walking further into the room. You spotted what looked like a male elf on your bed, laying on his stomach and obstructing the view of his face. You could see he was a blonde but everything else was blocked out from the dim light you had set before your bath. Walking further into the room and stepping closer to the table that had your blade on it.  
Unsheathing your blade, you silently moved closer to the figure on your bed. Your blade gripped tightly in your hand as you lightly laid the tip on the males back. You watched him tense up and groaned slightly.  
“Why are you in my chambers?” Venom dripping from your lips as you stood stock even though in just a silk robe.  
“Your chamber? These are…” He lifted his head and looked around the best he could with your blade resting on his back. “These are not my chambers.” A heavy sigh fell from his lips.  
“You have not answered my question, edhel (elf).”  
“Let me up and I’ll answer you.” His voice sounded faintly familiar. You nodded and stepped back but never lowering your blade from the elf in question. He stood off the bed and looked around the dimly light room before his blue eyes landed on you. “This is most definitely not my chambers. I must have missed counted the doors. I thought I was in my room.”  
“You’re the elven prince of Mirkwood.” You were surprised to say the least when you took in his features in the light.  
“uma amin naa (Yes I am). ya naa lle (who are you)?” He cocked an eyebrow at you as he asked you.  
“I do not have to answer you. Now if you mind I would like to try to finish relaxing, I just returned from a journey not long ago.” You still had your blade pointed at him. All of a sudden your bedroom door flew open and Arwen along one other came running in.  
“(Y/n) put down your blade.” Your cousin stepped closer to you and placed a single hand on your forearm. “He won’t harm you.” You sigh and lowered your blade.  
“I do not care if he harms me, I can defend myself. He intruded into my chambers whilest I was bathing. Does that not give me a right to face my intruder?”  
“Intruder, I merely stated that I lost count of the doors and mistakened her chambers for my own.”  
“It was a mere misunderstanding, cousin. Now.” She takes the blade from your hand and lays it on the table. “Legolas, your room is over one. Let’s get you there before (Y/n) does anything she’ll regret.” The male that came in with Arwen guided Legolas out of the room. “There is no need to be rude to our guest, (Y/n).”  
“You think that was rude. Arwen, you cannot fall into someone else’s bed after wondering in and noticing that none of your own belongings were not there.”  
“That is true but you still should not have pulled your blade on the elf.” She looked at you with a worrisome face. “You should try to relax once more, (Y/n), and tomorrow all shall be well.”  
“Quel kaima (Sleep well), my cousin. Tenna’ tul’re (until tomorrow), Arwen.” She nodded her head and gave you a soft smile.  
“Quel kaima (Sleep well), (Y/n).” You nodded back as she turned to walk out of your room. You turned to your large closet and pulled a nightgown out then laid it on your bed. A smirk played across your lips as the thought of Legolas lying on your bed. You shed the robe and slipped the silk material of your nightgown over your head before crawling into bed for tomorrow will be interesting to say the least.


End file.
